The Bachelorette
by Aquasana
Summary: Nanami is the soon-to-be-bride in the show, "Bachelorette". Which one of the 7 guys will she choose to spend the rest of her life with?
1. Chapter 1

**Though I've never watched the Bachelorette , this is how I believe things will go. To start, Nanami is of course older. She has no relationship with the members of STARISH. The boys themselves don't know the names of the other contestants. Everyone is strangers. This means they are slightly OOC. Keep that in mind.**

 **Nanami's POV**

This is so nerve wrecking. I still can't believe I've been chosen to be on the Bachelorette. I've been told there will be 7 hot guys this year. Oh no, my face is getting hot. _Calm down, Nanami!_

"Welcome to the Bachelorette. We have a new soon-to-be-bride for this years season. Her name is Nanami Haruka!" The host, Ringo, points to me with her famous smile. I still can't believe she's a man.

 _*The audience claps*_

All I could do is smile and hope I don't do anything embarrassing in front of this huge crowd.

"And next, our 7 male contestants!" Ringo opens the door to the condo I'm supposed to be staying at for the next 3 months. As predicted, 6 hot guys walk out. I quickly take in their appearances. The first one has bright red hair along with red eyes to match. Next, a rather tall man with dark blue hair and a cold stare. After him, a blonde with glasses. Then a shorter blonde with a hat. Another blonde with long hair. A second blue haired man, except this one has a mole. And finally, a dark skinned man with emerald eyes. Jeez, It may take a while to remember names.

They all walk out in a single file line and bow to me. I never expected this much attention. Heat raises up my neck, I start thinking innocent thoughts to stop it traveling further.

"These are the 7 contestants. Ittoki Otoya, Ichinose Tokiya, Natsuki Shinomiya, Syo Kurusu, Ren Jinguuji, Masato Hijirikawa, and Cecil Aijima." Ringo points to each of the men standing in front of me, addressing their names. "This is Nanami Haruka, the girl you fight to capture the heart of." He puts on a smirk. Smirks can never be good.

"Hello." I bow down. I could feel their stares.

"Hello." They say in sinc.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ringo guides me to my room on the second floor. My room has a queen sized bed with satin red covers. The walls are also painted red. The carpet beneath me is a calming grey. To the left, there is a spacious closet already loaded with hangers. To the right, I have my own bathroom.

After I unpacked my clothes and cosmetics, I ask myself whether or not I want to go downstairs. In the end, I realize I'm left with no choice because I'm on a reality TV show and 7 guys are waiting for me. I sigh.

When I reach the bottom of the stairs, they guys are already settled and sitting comfortably on the table. They seem to be having a conversation about roller skating. I decide to butt in because, well, I'm supposed to be the star of this show.

"H-Hello." All heads turn towards my direction.

"Greetings, Lady." The blonde with long hair says. I think his name was…Ren? "We were waiting for your arrival."

"I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting." I force a smile. This whole situation seems awkward and a bit cliché.

"No worries!" The red head grins. Otoya was his name.

I slowly make my way to the couch. The silence is killing me.

"How about we tell a bit about ourselves. I'll go first." The tall blonde stands up. "I am Natsuki Shinomiya. I have been playing the violin since age 6, I love cooking, and I like cute things!" _Well, who doesn't_.

Natsuki sits down and the man next to him pops up. "I am Syo Kurusu. I am a Football Player, I love to sing, and my favorite clothing to wear is my Fedora." _He probably wears that to look taller._

"I am Ren Jinguuji. My family owns a large business company, I play the saxophone, and no, this is not a wig." He got a couple laughs from that.

"I am Masato Hijirikawa. I play the piano, and my favorite hobby is writing in Katakana and Hirigana."

"I am Ittoki Otoya. I play the guitar, I work at an orphanage, and I think it's truly an honor to be on this show!" Another wide grin from this redhead.

"I am Cecil Aijima. I am a Prince from an island, and I enjoy the outdoors!" _A prince?_

"I am Ichinose Tokiya. I am a professional singer, and I like Earl Grey tea." _Very specific there. Now it's my turn_.

"I am Nanami, Haruka. I also love playing the piano, I'm a composer, and I'm excited to be here!"

"Great! Now that we have properly introduced ourselves, can we eat? I'm starving. Syo asks everyone and we all agree.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Day 1-First impressions

Natsuki: Bubbly and…girly?

Syo: A try hard to make up for his shortness; but a nice guy

Ren: Rich and Talented

Masato: Smart and enjoys literature.

Otoya: The guy works at an orphanage. How pure can a person get?

Cecil: Outdoorsy, nature PRINCE

Tokiya: Won't take BS. Other than that, likes tea?

 **Please review if you think I should continue. Pardon me for the last half and typos, I was in a rush. ^-^**

 **~~~~Aquasona~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2**

 **Nanami's POV**

The first thing I hear after gaining conscious are the chirping of the birds. My eyes flutter open to be greeted by red silk wavering in the window. I reluctantly remove the warm covers. Cold air ambushes me at all angles. I shiver at the sudden temperature change.

After taking a shower and drying my hair, I walk downstairs in a red striped sweater and black maxi skirt.

"You look rather nice today, Lady." A deep voice causes me to whip my head up in alarm. The voice came from Ren.

"O-Oh, Thank you." I smile.

"It seems you are an early-bird like me." He says.

"Apparently." I agree as I start to fix a bagel from the kitchen.

Ren comes to join me. I try not to notice and continue to spread cream cheese over my parmesan bagel. From the corner of my eye, he seems to be making tea.

"I didn't know what kind of tea you like, so I chose Earl Grey." He comes up from behind me and places the cup of tea next to my bagel.

 **Syo's POV**

I feel so lucky to be competing over such a beautiful girl. I wonder what she thinks of me.

I'm almost at the kitchen when I see a blushing Nanami under a smirking Ren. _Oh hell no_.

I don't want to be seen as the jealous type so I walk in casually. "Good morning, Nanami!"

 **Nanami's POV**

I jump at the sound of another man's voice. I turn around and find Syo. Phew, I silently thank him for breaking the awkwardness in the kitchen.

I take this chance to escape Ren's control.

"Thanks for the tea." He looks a little annoyed but at least I can calm down now. "Good morning, Syo."

"According to the Calendar, we are all going to go bowling at noon." Syo says.

"How fun!" Natsuki joins our conversation.

Bowling? I've bowled once in my life, and that was about 10 years ago! I can't say I'm looking forward to this.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I promise to make the next longer! ^-^**

 **~~~Aquasana~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

12:00 PM

Nanami's POV

This whole experience is amazing. I get to ride a limousine and bowl in private property! I had almost forgotten I'm supposed to be finding the perfect man!

The limousine comes to an abrupt stop at the base of what looks to be a castle. Correction, it's a mansion.

"We've arrived at the Grand Carlton." The driver says, opening the door for me.

The doors are an old fashioned wood. The walls are bright yellow, just like the roses surrounding us.

"The garden is beautiful. Don't you think, Haruka?" Cecil whispers in my ear. His warm breath sent chills up my spine.

"Indeed." I agree, distancing myself from those emerald eyes. I wondered how those eyes would look at me up close. My gaze lowered to his soft lips-

"Ready for some bowling, Haruka?" Syo saves me yet again from losing my sanity.

"Mhm!" I follow after him into the mansion. A giant chandelier hung from the golden ceiling. The tiles were made of granite. Nothing I've ever seen compared to this.

"Wow" I say under my breath, completely amazed. This whole place gives the vibe of romance.

Everyone gathers at the core of the mansion, waiting for a tour guide to lead us to the bowling room.

"We've been expecting you, Haruka." The tour guide bows in front of me. I smile in return.

We all follow the man upstairs into a fancy bowling alley. I didn't know much about bowling but I knew this was meant for experts.

"This is amazing!" Otoya's eyes dart across the room. So does mine.

O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After preparation, which means finding a good bowling ball and shoes, we entered our names into the machine for scoring. The first one up was me. Oh god, I don't know how to bowl.

I nervously got up and picked up the ball, unaware of the three holes on the side.

"Do you need help?" Tokiya offers help.

"Actually, yes." I accept.

He comes up to me and positions my fingers in the hole. His hand was so warm. I look up and my nose lightly brushes against his lips. Those eyes of his are so hypnotizing when he is looking at me like that. _Wait, what?_

The next thing I know he is smiling like nothing ever happened and my face starts to feel hot.

"Alright, you're all set! Now you can bowl." He smiles and sits back down.

It takes a few seconds for me to snap back into reality, and when I do, I find myself just standing there, hopeless. I furrow my brows in determination to forget that I'm on a TV show. _Ready, Set, Go!_

The ball slides of my fingers and rolls down the middle of the lane. I'm going to make it! Gradually, the ball rolls at a slight angle. _Thump._ In the gutter it goes. *sigh*

I hang my head in disappointment. _How embarrassing._

Next up is Otoya. "Don't worry, Nanami. This one is for you!" his red locks sway in slow motion. It's like time has stopped and this man is the center of the universe. I watch as his arms swing the ball so gracefully, yet powerful. _Clash_.

My eyes follow where the ball went and all the pins are knocked down. Strike! I feel like hugging him but instead I clap. He gives me this wild smile. I wonder what motivates him to have such an energetic personality.

The others go and the game is over before I know it. Otoya won, of course. That strike wasn't the only one.

We were about to leave when I couldn't find my purse. No! My purse has my money and phone to call home! I urgently check the sides of the couch and in between bowling balls, just in case.

"Looking for this?" Masato says, dangling my black bag in the air.

"Yes! Thank you, you're a lifesaver." I thank him. What a gentleman.

O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I am about to open the condo door when Ringo swings the door open with anticipation.

"Nanami, I hope you had fun because now you have to eliminate one of these fine men." Ringo points the microphone to me. "So, who will it be?" The question lingers in the air. It stung me like a wasp. _What?_

O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **You guys have to vote who will leave the condo and be eliminated from this story! :x Name the person you want to leave in your review!**

 **Ex: "I vote to eliminate _!"**

 **Alright, have a nice day!**

 **~~~Aqua~~~**


End file.
